


A Star Caught

by Romana



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romana/pseuds/Romana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takashi, Kaname, and a star caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fujiwara_no_Seimei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujiwara_no_Seimei/gifts).



[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=xcmb1g)


End file.
